The kirara look alike
by tuberose lover
Summary: Kirara hears a noise one night while her group is resting, curious she goes and explores who does the see? A next of kin? A twin tailed beauty? Or something else...(Note he is a boy in this story) (wink wink)


Hi- Hi! It's Tuberose here and I have got something to say! WHY ARE THERE NO STORIES ABOUT KIRARA AND KURORO! AND YES I KNOW THAT KURORO IS A GIRL BUT IF YOU MAKE HER A BOY IT'S FINE! …...to me that seems like the most logical pairing... but, no people are weird and they wanna do weird stuff like put Kirara with Kohaku or Sesshomaru WTF! no no no NO NO NO NO NO! Kirara can be with Shippo or with BOY Kuroro that's it that's all! And since there are no stories with those two together I've made it my duty to make the very first one!...(deep inhale) Ok I'm done ranting now, on with the story...I'm pretty sure it's just gonna be a oneshot...O/O unless you really like it then I may consider making it longer...ENJOY! Oh don't forget to REVIEW!

Human/animal speak- "Blah"

Animal translation- ' _Blah'_

Thoughts- 'Blah'

xxxxxxxxxx

"INUYASHA, SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome. The group watched as the half demon face planted into the ground. When the spell wore off the half demon jumped up and glared at Kagome.

"What was that for? You stupid wench!"

"We need to rest Inuyasha, our bodies can't keep up like this," she said ignoring his "wench" comment.

'Thank Kami! I can rest.' Kirara thought to herself.

The group set up camp in a clearing not far away from where Inuyasha was face planted into the ground. As everyone went about doing their nightly duties Shippo jumped up and exclaimed that he wanted to get firewood.

"Kirara you'll come with me right?" he asked me, with a cute tilt to his head.

"Meow!" ' _Of course!_ '

"Be careful Shippo!" calls Kagome in her motherly voice. I shake my head and a smile appears on my face.

'Kagome is going to make such a great mother, she has practically already adopted little Shippo.'

"Say Kirara how abo-" Shippo was cut off when the sound of a loud smack was heard, followed closely by the words 'HENTAI' being shouted. Shippo chuckled and shook his head.

"That monk will never learn."

"Mew." ' _That's true. I think he gets a kick out of Sango hitting him._ '

Shippo laughed as he bent to pick up some fallen twigs, "He might! I wouldn't put it pass Miroku."

I see some twigs close by and I decide to help little Shippo out with them, one by one I pick them up and carry them over to him.

"Merow." ' _Shippo I think that's enough, too much and you won't be able to carry them all back.'_

"Hm, good point. Okay we can head back now." Shippo gathers all the sticks close together and lifts them into his arms. We begin out trek back to the group when Shippo stumbles over a rock and loses his grip on the twigs. I manage to catch him before he hits the ground, my teeth have latched onto the back of his shirt. Righting himself he thanks me then looks at the twigs.

"Aw man, now momma and the others are gonna be worried," he mumbles to himself.

I tilt my head and look at him, a small smirk playing on my face. "Mew?" ' _Momma?'_

Shippo freezes mid motion and slowly turns to look at me, a bright red blush has decorated his adorable face. His eyes are bright green, their mischievous glint ever present, but now there is a hint of fear in them.

"Kirara! You- you heard me?" he squeaked.

"Mew!" I say happily. ' _Yep!_ '

"Y-you can't tell her!" his eyes are wide now and he looks as though he is going to cry.

"Mrreow" ' _Yes because she can understand me.'_ I say in a dead pan tone.

"Right sorry, sometimes I forget they can't. Well Inuyasha could if he tried...I think..." he turns back and start recollecting the twigs and branches.

"Mrrow mroww?" ' _Why don't you want her to know?'_ He pauses momentarily then continues collecting the twigs and branches.

"Kirara, Kagome... she's always leaving and she is just a child herself, I will probably outlive her. Then there's the business with the jewel...We don't know if it will take her away from us. I- I just..."

I walk over to him and nudge him with my head. "Mew" ' _I understand, you don't want to lose a parent again. It must be hard, but you know she loves you and I'm sure if you ask her she will say yes.'_

Shippo shook his head "I can't Kirara I... I just can't."

I look up into his bright green eyes and I can see the scars in his heart, left by having his parent taken from him at such a young age. I nod, he smiles a small smile at me and we resume gathering the twigs. Just as we have gathered the last one we hear Kagome's voice call out. Joined by another, Sango.

I look at Shippo and I can see his eyes sparkle, 'why you sneaky fox, you tripped on purpose. You wanted Kagome to come and get you.' A small smile appears on my face and I shake my head.

"Over here Kagome!" Shippo yells out.

Kagome and Sango both appear and Sango comes over to me and picks me up. "Kirara are you okay?"

"Mew!" ' _I'm fine Sango.'_ I look over at Shippo who is now in Kagome's arms. The twigs and branches we gathered now in Inuyasha's arms. Shippo is looking into Kagome's eyes and you can tell he loves her. We head back to the camp site and Shippo curls into Kagome's sleeping bag next to her. Inuyasha is high in a tree branch, conveniently placed over top of Kagome and the now sleeping Shippo. Sango is curled near the fire and Miroku is a respectable distance away from her. Both of them are sleeping, I glace up at the half breed and see him looking down at Kagome, who has just drifted off to sleep.

'That pup needs to tell her how he feels and soon, it's only a matter of time before someone else takes her from him. Kouga already wants her and sometimes when we battle Sesshomaru, I see his eyes linger on Kagome, longer than necessary. He may be taking an interest in her. And if that happens...well Sesshomaru doesn't seem like the type to not have his way.'

A yawn escapes me and I retreat over to Kagome's side. 'I love Sango but somehow she always ends up close to the monk late in the night. I do not like being caught in the crossfire of her waking up next to him. She jumps up so fast that sometimes she throws me off of her, or worst she will roll over me in an effort to get away from him. In my current form she is not too heavy but it is unpleasant.' I yawn again and settle in next to Kagome's head.

…

*Rustle Rustle*

My ears twitch and I dismiss the rustling as a small animal just passing by.

*Rustle Rustle*

This time my head pops up and my candy apple red eyes seem to glow in the dark. I hear a quick intake of breath then the sounds of paws scurrying away meets my ears. I jump up and look around. Listening intently, I can hear the sound slowly fading away. Part of me says it is nothing and to go back to sleep, but the rest of me is curious. I look up and see the half demon is still sleeping, that could mean that the thing out there is non-threatening or it could mean that the pups hearing hasn't picked up the threat yet.

Deciding to check it out I stand up and follow the slowly fading paw steps. 'At this rate I will lose whoever it is.' with that in mind I decide to run after the paw steps. My years in the demon slayer village having paid off, not once have I made a sound while giving chase. The paw steps finally slow and I can hear the sound of water. 'A river? No it's a small stream.'

Not wanting to give my position away in case the person is a threat, slowly I creep up and peak through a bush. I glance around, at first not seeing anything, then a flicker of pale yellow catches my eye. I look closer and my eyes widen. Silently I step from out of the bush, too detracted by the site in front of me I kick a pebble. Silently I curse myself as cardinal red eyes glare in my direction.

The animal in front of me gets into a defensive position and I can see that he wouldn't hesitate to attack me should I make the wrong move. I tilt my head to the side as I study him, ' he looks almost exactly like I do!'

His eyes are darker and the tuff around his neck is all black, whereas mine blends in with my pale yellow fur. His tails are also different, the tips of them are splashed with black, whereas mine have two black stripes.

'Amazing, we could almost be mistaken for twins' as I stare lost in thought his glare intensifies and the scruff on his neck rises up.

"HIISSSSS!" ' _Outsider, state your business! '_

I blink at the vehemence I hear in his words. "Mrow." ' _Curiosity.'_

He frowns at me. "Hiss!" _What!?_

I slowly approach him, cautiously, I watch his every movement while taking note of my own, trying to be as non-threatening as possible. _Were you not the one who was sniffing around near my camp grounds?_ I stop directly in front of him and tilt my head to the side waiting for his answer.

He backs up slowly and I take another step towards him. "Mrrr?" ' _Well?'_ He glances to the side and moves out of defensive position. Sitting on the ground he looks at the small stream near us. The night sky is reflecting in the water making the stream sparkle and shimmer.

"Nyah," _I was._ I smirk and sit down in front of him.

"Purr." ' _it's lovely here is it not.'_ I say looking out over the stream. From the corner of my eye I can see him look at me and frown. His head tilts to the side and he stares at me. I turn to look at him and he quickly turns his head away.

'Is... Is he blushing?' I move my head closer to his as I try to get a better look at his face. He must have felt movement because he swiveled his head in my direction, the action caused our noses to touch. His eyes widen and a blush appears on his face. I can feel my own cheeks begin to heat and I jerk my head away from him. I look away and my tail twitches.

"Prrow" ' _You are a strange demon.'_

My tail twitches and I look at him, "meow?" ' _Oh? What makes you say that?_ '

"Mew mew" ' _You track me down corner me yet you don't attack. Instead we are making idle chit chat. I went near your family yet I am still breathing right now.'_

I shrug and lick at my paw. ' _You did not approach us, nor did you harm anyone. I see no reason to attack you.'_

He smirks and steps close to me, ' _No you just see a reason to kiss me'_ he says, and then he licks my face.

I blush and swipe at him "HISS!" ' _Impudent male!'_ He dances away from my claws and there is a smirk on his face. I move to charge after him when I am stopped by a gust of flames and wind. When the fire and wind has died down in its place is a larger form of him. There are flames on his feet and the tip of his tails. His has sharper, longer canines, he resembles me in my other form. Only with slight differences.

He leaps into the air and hovers there looking down at me,' _The names Kuroro. Farewell strange demon'._ With that he takes off into the night. I spend a moment and glare at the space he previously occupied. Shaking my head I turn and head back to the camp. ' _You're the strange demon._ ' I say into the night.

…...

Days later I have my second encounter with that strange demon that resembles me. The Group and I were traveling when we came across a small village.

"Hey, look over there Inuyasha." Kagome said, pointing in the direction of the village.

"A village." states Miroku.

"Ah, finally I can have a bath!" Kagome squeals excitedly. Inuyasha shakes his head and huffs.

"I don't know what your deal is wench. You bathe entirely too much." Kagome spins around and pins him with a glare.

"And you don't bathe enough! We're going." Inuyasha shrinks away from her glare and I can see sweat bead on his forehead.

"I agree with Kagome, it would be nice to have a hot bath." Inuyasha knowing he wouldn't win the argument sighed and led the way to the village.

When we arrive the village is in chaos. The villagers are running around and they all seem to be carrying some kind of weapon. We all look on at the scene disturbed.

"What on earth is going on here?" asked Miroku to no one in particular. A random villager carrying a pitch fork runs by and Miroku calls out to him.

"Good sir!" the man turns around and cautiously approaches our group. "Good sir, could you tell us what is going on?"

"Ye' be a monk do ye' not?" the man ask.

"Why yes I am." responds Miroku.

"Good then ye' can help!"

"Help with what?" ask Kagome. The man glances at her and then to the rest of the group. His eyes land on me and he points an accusing finger at me.

"YOU! It's about time you showed yourself! Where is the girl? You damned demon cat!" he says raising his pitch fork in my direction.

'What girl? What on earth is this man talking about?' I tilt my head at him and his glare intensifies.

"Good sir, I believe you to be mistaken, you see this is Kirara, she is a friendly demon and a very loyal friend." The villager turns his glare on the monk.

"What kind of monk ye' be traveling with demons?" Miroku was about to respond when there was a yell behind the man.

"Hijame, what are you doing!" calls an old man.

"Ah, village elder. I was just speaking with these strangers." responds Hijame. The elder looks at us and smiles.

"Welcome to our village. Sorry about the confusion. You see there is this little orphan who lives in our village, and she and her pet cat have been causing a lot of trouble. She is constantly stealing fish and our crops." says the elder.

"Yeah! She and her cat are nothing but trouble!" Hijame adds in.

"Anyway her cat looks just like the one your friend is holding." says the elder as he points in my direction. My ears perk up and my tails twitch.

'Just like me?' A flash back to the night a few days ago shows me an image of the strange demon with the black tails. 'It couldn't be him...could it?'

The village elder leads us to a small hut and tells us that we are welcome here, so long as Miroku performs an exorcism on the village, to banish any bad spirits. The monk agrees and that was how we found ourselves fed and comfortable in a cozy hut. Sango and Kagome stand up and say they are going to head out.

"I'm going to see if I can find any useful herbs for us." Kagome says as she disappears out the makeshift door.

"I'm off to see if I can find any useful tools to help with Hiraikotsu. She acquired some dings during our last battle with Naraku." with that said she was gone. Shippo was the next to leave.

"I'm bored. See ya later Inuyasha." the half demon responded with a gruff "Feh." I look between Inuyasha and the door, then shrug and head out. 'Now is my time to see if that strange demon is the one causing trouble.

I wondered around the village for a while before I stopped to rest under a tree. I had just got comfortable and was about to resume looking when I heard a small noise. Turning, I see a small girl.

'She looks like Sango did when she was a child.' She has big brown eyes and her short hair is pulled into two pig tails on the top of her head. She is dressed in a pink kimono with dark pink flower print on it. She looks at me and smiles.

"Kuroro!" she calls out as she rushes to pick me up. I look at her and there is a slight frown on my face.

'Kuroro?'

"Where have you been?! I've been so worried, the villagers are really angry. I thought they might have gotten you!" She hugs me close, then begins to walk away with me in her arms. We approach a small run down hut under a bridge near a small river.

"Were home safe and sound Kuroro." she says as she sets me on the floor. I tilt my head at her and meow. The girl smiles and rubs my head. "Oh! Kuroro, here..." she walks away from me and rustles through a pile until she uncovers a small cracked bowl with three berries and a few figs. Next to the bowl is a leaf with a small fish on it. She pushes them all to me and I notice her dirty hands and how her arms have bruises. I glance up at her face and she gives me a wide smile. I meow at her and lick the bruises on her hands. She smiles sadly and pets me.

"It's nothing... the villagers caught me sneaking food. They knew it was for you and the hit me for it..." I look at her sadly and then push the food to her instead.

"Oh, Kuroro, you're such a sweet boy. But you need this food more than I do I'm fine." she smiles and nudges the food closer to me. At that time her stomach growled loudly and she blushed as I tilted my head at her. "Okay, so maybe I am hungry..." I meow at her and she takes the food, but not before she splits everything in half and gives it to me.

I look up at her and frown. 'I don't need this I am not hungry, but look at you skin and bones, battered and bruised and still trying to offer up some of your food. The poor girl. I wonder what happen to her parents.'

She finishes eating and looks at me expectantly. I snap out of my thoughts as she picks me up and holds some food in her other hand not holding me. Its then that I realize that she is concerned about my lack of eating. Sighing softly I open my mouth and take the food she offers.

"That's a good boy... and when you finish I'll give you the gift I made for you!" she exclaimed excitedly.

…...

Sometime later I am walking away from the hut and the small girl huddled inside sleeping. I tried to be as quiet as possible, but the soft tinkling of the gift she had given me, made the task difficult. When I feel I am far enough that the tinkling wont disturb her I take off at a trot.

'I hope Sango is not worried about me.' with that thought in mind, my trot turns into a run.

"Kirara! Where are you?" as I approach the hut I can here Sango calling for me. I walk up to her and meow softly. She turns with a gasp and scoops me up into her arms. "Where have you been Kirara? I've been so worried!" I look up at her and mew again and when I do she takes notice of the "gift" I was given. "What is this?' she asks as she gently fingers it.

"It looks like a collar." comments Kagome as she peeked over Sango's shoulder.

"Where'd ya get that Kirara?" asked Shippo from his perch on Kagome's shoulder.

 _'A girl confused me for someone else, her pet I assume, and gave it to me. I couldn't just turn away from her I had no choice but to accept it.'_ I meowed to him. Shippo nodded and frowned.

"But kirara if it's for someone else shouldn't you give it back?"

 _'Yes...yes I should.'_

'Or I could give it to the person its meant to go to.' she thought with a small smile.

…

' _Damned greedy human.'_ Kuroro grumbled to himself as he licked his wounds. _'He could have shared his fish.'_ Turning back in the direction of the village Kuroro hissed _"You had a whole barrel just sitting there! It wouldn't hurt to share one measly fish!"_

' _Hissing at nothing is a sign of insanity you know.'_ Spinning around quickly Kuroro glared at me.

' _What the hell are you doing here female?'_ I step through the tall grass and smirk at him, the moonlight gleams off collar for a moment.

' _Me? Oh I thought I'd take a moonlit stroll on this lovely night.'_ I said as he sits and gently begins cleaning his paw.

' _Hn.'_ Kuroro then went back to cleansing his wounds. I glance at him and look him over carefully.

' _So what happen?'_ I asked nonchalantly, not looking in his direction.

Stopping mid lick he looked at me. ' _I went to the fisher-man's stall trying to get some fish and he caught me.'_

' _You were stealing fish? What's wrong with the river?'_

He sighed and looked at the moon _'I wasn't taking it for me….I was taking it for someone …else…'_

He look away almost as if he were embarrassed. _'This wouldn't happen to be for a girl would it?'_ I asked deciding to tease him a bit.

' _S-sort of...'_

' _Are you in love with her?'_

' _WHAT?'_ startled by the question he whips around and stands up abruptly, wincing a little. _'What the hell kind of nonsense are you spouting feline?!'_

' _Calm down before you make your injuries worse.'_ He seems stumped but calms down. _'What is her name?'_

'… _.Koume…'_

'… _..that's' her name?'_

' _Yea….She's a human orphan. Her family were murdered by demons. I found her hiding in a bushel of hay…. She wouldn't leave it and she wouldn't speak, she just kept staring at the butchered bodies of her mother and father….I felt a tug in my chest and I couldn't get her out of my mind…. So every day after that I would bring her food and water in the hopes that she would come out. Eventually she got sick.'_ He frowned and his eyes became distant.

' _You ok?'_ I ask with a frown.

' _She was dying…. And I didn't know what to do… so I left to go find someone to help.' His distant expression becomes hard. 'However most people don't take well to demons…. I was beaten and shunned all because I was a demon. No one cared…..'_

Kuroro's fur began to bristle in his anger and slowly parts of his body began to lengthen, almost as if he were about to change in to his larger form.

' _What happened?'_ I asked cautiously. He calmed and looked at me.

' _As I trudged around wounded and bleeding, I ran into a woman…a priestess actually. She tried to heal my wounds but I wouldn't allow her to. Instead, I slowly lead her to Koume. She healed her and then treated my own wounds. "It's strange to see a demon care so much for a child, I hope you continue to take care of her.' That's what she said to me. When koume was well enough the priestess brought us here and we've been here ever since.'_

' _This priestess what was her name?'_

' _Kikyo.'_

A sudden explosion and the sound of villagers screaming drew our attention. We quickly jumped to our feet and took off in the direction of the commotion.

They arrived at the village and saw it was in disarray, the villagers were all in a tizzy screaming about rats and demons. Kuroro hearing the name Tesso, darts off in the direction of Koume's hut.

" _Ah! Kuroro where are yo-.."_ but he was gone before I could finish my sentence. Shrugging I rushed to find Sango.

When I finally found her she was using Hiraikotsu on a hoard of rat demons, instantly I transformed and offered my assistance swiping at demon after demon, in the hopes of putting a damper in their numbers. For every one I swiped at five more appeared in its place.

' _Resilient little buggers! Die already!'_ I could faintly hear the monk and sango speaking of a demon controlling them. I could hear Shippo trying to be brave and protect kagome with his fox fire and I could hear inuyasha's frustration with the pathetic demons. Taking to the sky I fly near sango so that she can get on, the monk following her lead and I take off fallowing the trail of rat demons.

"There's so many of them!" Sango comments.

"Indeed. We must get to the leader in order to be of any use!" Miroku says.

"Mm, your right, faster Kirara!"

Flying as fast as I can we continue following the trail of rat demon's for what seems like half a day's time before we finally saw where the trail was ebbing out.

"There! Kirara that demon is the cause of all this!"

"Sango I don't think that's a demon." Comments Miroku, leaning over Sango to get a better look. "I think it might be-"

"Kohaku!" Sango jumps off my back about two stories from the ground and tries to rush to her younger brother, only to be stopped by a plague of rats.

"Sango look! They seem to be coming out of the shrine on his back!" Miroku exclaimed as he threw sutras at a swath of rats that were in front of him. "If we can destroy that the rats my stop!"

Sango nodded and used Hiraikotsu to attempt to form a path to her brother. I did my best to assist her but every attempt to fly closer to Kohaku was foiled by the rats. Soon I was covered in rats from head to toe and the little light I had was fading. I roared in rage and struggled before I was overpowered by the sheer number of rats. I could still hear Sango calling out for her brother and Miroku calling out for her but I couldn't see anything but fur and darkness.

'This sucks! I hate rats _!'_ I thought as I continued to struggle under the weight of the vermin. I struggled for about ten or twenty minutes before I felt nothing. Standing I looked to see Inuyasha pulling his sward from the ground and what looked to be the shattered remains of the shrine. I looked to Sango and saw her sad glooming face and knew instantly that Kohaku escaped.

"Keh, are you guys alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah…" was Sango's response.

"It's a good thing you showed up when you did Inuyasha, Kohaku was being controlled by Naraku and he along with Sango were almost swallowed alive by the rats. With Naraku's poisonous insects around I couldn't very well be of much use." Miroku explained with a glare in the direction of his hand.

"Let's get back, Kagome insisted on staying to help the villagers."

'Ah the ever worrisome Inuyasha' I thought to myself with a shake of my head as Sango and Miroku mounted my back.

When we touched base at the village again Kagome awaited us with a smile on her face.

"Welcome back guys is everyone alright?" she asked.

Just before anyone could respond there was a rustling behind us, everyone spun around to see a wounded Kirara look alike with a bell around his neck. He looked at everyone before his eyes landed on me and what I saw there made my heart clench, he looked so scared.

' _Please…. Help… Koume…. She's trapped with the fox…'_ my eyes widened in fear.

' _Take us there now!'_ he nodded and began leading the way, I looked back at the group and meowed before following Kuroro. The others followed me immediately and it wasn't long before we arrived at a cave that caved in. I sniffed around it I could smell Shippo and Koume, but just barely.

' _If we don't get them out of there soon they will suffocate!'_ with that thought I transformed and frantically began digging at the rocks, Kuroro did the same even though he looked like he could barely stand. The others were confused by our behaviors but Inuyasha seemed to pick up on us wanting to get into the cave. Unsheathing his sword he stepped closer to the cave and told us to stand aside, we growled out warnings and continued to dig once we were sure he wouldn't swing.

"It appears they want us to get this open but it would certainly be faster with the help of inuyasha's wind scar." Said Miroku.

"Then what the hell-" inuyasha's rant was cut off by the sound of Shippo calling out his name.

"INUYAHSA! HELP WE'RE STUCK! AND THERES NO AIR!" kagome gasped and looked in horror at the cave. Kuroro and I went back to digging and the rest of them finally joined us. Soon we were able to get enough rocks away that the cave in finally gave way and crumbled. Kuroro darted in immediately in search of Koume, Shippo darted out and straight into Kagome`s loving arms. I followed after Kuroro and saw him next to Koume gently licking her hands and growling in a soothing manner.

' _Is she alright?'_ I asked worried for the little girl's health.

' _She's fine, thank kami, she's merely sleeping. She must have passed out from the lack of oxygen.'_

' _Thank goodness, still we should have her checked by a healer.'_ Kuroro nodded. Just as I finished my sentence Sango came in and went to check on the girl when she saw her. Calling Kagome in the two women looked her over and confirmed that Koume was going to be fine. Kuroro transformed and Koume was placed on his back with Sango holding on to her to make sure she didn't fall. Miroku and Shippo rode back to the village on my back and kagome of course rode on Inuyahsa's.

A few days later after everything calmed down and the repairs to the village were in motion the gang and I were all saddled up to leave. I met up with Kuroro before we took off.

' _Leaving now?'_ He asked as his fur was rustled by the gentle swaying wind.

' _Yes.'_

' _Is this goodbye?'_

' _You could come with us. You would be a valuable asset.'_ He chuckled.

' _Did you fall for me strange little kitty. Is that why you want me to go with you?'_ I blushed and my fur bristled.

' _NO! hmph I just figured it would be better than staying in this village as an outcast.'_

' _I can't leave Koume is here I must stay with her.'_ I nodded my understanding _._

' _Well then I guess this is goodbye.'_

' _Hn.'_

'So that's who you remind me of…' I think to myself as I smile. We both look up at the sky and a soothing breeze causing the bell around his neck to ting.

We arrived back at the group at the edge of the village, the monk is thanking the village elder for his kindness and hospitality, while the village elder thanks them for saving his village. Koume was bidding farewell to Shippo with big fat tears streaming down her face.

'Shippo you heart breaker' I think with a small smile.

"Don't cry Koume, the village elder said he would take care of you so you don't have to worry anymore." Shippo said as he patted her on the back trying to soothe the crying girl.

"B-but! S-Shippo! I don't want you to g-g-go." She sobbed out.

"I know Koume but I have to, I'm the only one who can keep these guys in line. It's a tough job but someone's gotta do it." He exclaimed as he puffed out his chest and gave a determined but proud look.

"What was that runt!?" Inuyasha said as he cracked his knuckles behind Shippo's head. Shippo flinched and whipped around to placate the tenacious half demon. It failed miserably and the kit ended up with a lump on his head from the half demon. In turn the half demon ended up being forced to the ground by a certain "sit" command.

' _Your pack certainly is a strange one.'_ Kuroro said.

' _Yeah, but there's never a dull moment.'_ I said as I moved to Sango.

Koume giggled at their antics and picked up Kuroro. She petted him lovingly and was that a purr I heard just now?

"Shippo, one day I will get strong so when that happens make me your wife!" Koume exclaimed with determination sparkling inn her eyes. Her comment caught everyone off guard even little Shippo. "Just you wait!" Shippo laughed nervously and moved to Kagome's shoulder.

'Awww he's so cute when he blushes _.'_ I thought with a chuckle. We finally set off from the village with the village elder, Koume, and even Kuroro watching as we became a speck in the distance. I could still hear the ting of Kuroro's bell as the wind carried and I knew I would see him again someday.

XXXXXXXXXX

Well guys it's finally done! Sorry im horrible at updating I know don't hate me love me coz love make the world go round! AAAAANNNNNYYYYWHOOO I've got a really good Idea to continue this if you want me to if not then it will stay in the file ^.^ uuummm I gonna try and work on Fabrication some more so yeah there's that to look forward to. Alright REWIEW! JA NE!


End file.
